Falling Off Brooms
by Rhiana Black
Summary: PG cus I forget if Calista added any cuss words when she edited. Sirius falls off his broom. James gets a bit scared. Imagine that, James cares for his best friend?


DISCLAIMER: They belong to the beautiful, talented JK Rowling and seeing as I'm beautiful and talented but not JK Rowling they don't belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold day as third years Remus and Peter sat in the stands, wrapped in a blanket. They were watching Sirius and James play, and the game had just begun. Sirius whizzed around, and gave them a cheeky grin as he softly knocked against James. James scolded him but couldn't help but crack a grin and punch Sirius playfully. It began to rain and the game perused. It looked like Gryffindor would beat Slytherin when  
  
CRACK! A blunger slammed into an unaware Sirius's stomach. Sirius fell off his broom and slammed into the ground fifty feet below. Remus screamed and tore off towards the field, Peter close behind. He was blinded but he collapsed by Sirius's side. James was doing a swan dive, as fast as he could, to get to Sirius and the ground.  
  
'Sirius, Sirius' Remus whimpered. 'Please move, please breath.' James reached the ground and threw his broom aside, the panic showing in the brown pools that were his eyes. Remus felt hot tears spring into his eyes as James kneeled down to take Sirius's pulse, and screamed.  
  
'MADAME POMFREY!' Three voices echoed, panic and fear and concern mixing. Remus ran his hands through Sirius's hair, as James rocked back and fourth and whispered encouragement, telling Sirius he wasn't allowed to die and how much James needed him and so on. Peter sunk onto the ground and sobbed. He looked up at Remus blankly, his eyes searching for something to do or say to bring his best friend back. 'Sirius.' Peter whispered. Remus held an arm out and Peter reached for it, pressing his head into Remus's side. James wasn't coherent. His big brown eyes were pained and tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He wasn't going to settle for 'Sirius will be okay' because in James mind Sirius was hurt, and James hated Sirius hurt. Remus, looking at James, remembered James pounding Snape's face to oblivion in first year for punching Sirius. Then had known each other since birth and James loved Sirius more the he loved Quidditch. Remus felt sick. He held Peter and watched. Madame Pomfrey ran up and, instead of ushering them away as she normally would, she nodded and told them to take just a step back. Remus complied and pulled Peter with him but James stayed where he was. 'Mr. Potter please-' She began. 'No.' James said firmly. 'If your doing something to Sirius you might as well do it to me too because you can't hurt my best friend.' James eyes filled with tears. 'You can't hurt him, hes my best friend and, and, and-' Dumbledore came up and wrapped an arm around James. 'NO!' James shouted and scrambled wildly to get to Sirius. 'Please.' He whispered and Remus felt himself break down. 'Please.' Sirius's and James's parents had come by Floo powder by now, because they had soot on them. James father wrapped an arm around him. 'Come on, James, Sirius will be okay.' James dad said soothingly. 'NO HE WON'T!' James screamed. 'LET ME GO SIRIUS PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!' James dropped to Sirius's side, sobbing hystericly. Sirius still wasn't moving. Remus crawled forward and ran his hands through the fallen boys hair. He whimpered. 'Sirius.' James sobbed. 'Please, Sirius, I'll stop pushing you at Quidditch practice and I'll let you be white at Chess so you can move first and I'll stop being mad when you tease me. You can tease me every day, Sirius, you can be Quidditch captain you can, you can.' He sobbed and collapsed, his head against Sirius's chest. 'Please, Sirius, I'd die for you.' Sirius's mother started sobbing and knelt down to her young boy. Sirius's fathers face was distraught. James reached for Remus and Peter and crawled over to them. Remus crawled out of James arms and sat on his lap, stroking Sirius's cheek. 'Siri' He whispered. 'Please wake up.' 'Please.' James whispered. Peter started sobbing. 'Sirius! Sirius wake up please I'm worried and your hurt please I'm begging you.' The three Marauders all felt their minds had snapped along with Sirius's bones. They sat by their friend and the rain pelted down, covering them in angel tears and kisses. Remus bowed his head. Peter didn't move. Suddenly blue eyes opened and the tired Beater groaned. James eyes snapped up and suddenly Sirius had three thirteen year olds on his chest. 'SIRIUS!' James screamed and hugged him. Remus buried his face in Sirius's neck and Peter just held his arm. 'What in bloody hell did you think you were doing, getting hurt like that?' The three demanded. 'The usual. Falling off brooms.'  
  
Notes: Written because I miss my friend, but more so I miss the friend she hurt, because that certain friend isn't okay like everyone says shes gonna be. So I wrote this to get out how I feel. Paddy, you would say 'the usual. Falling off brooms' too, so don't even argue. Prongs agrees with me, don't you Prongs? Anyway, I hope you all liked it because I worked kind of hard on it. ~Rhiana~ 


End file.
